mahou_tsukai_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Wa-tan
is a main character of'' Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure: Legends. She comes from the Island of Harmony and is currently living inside the Linkle Note Book. She'll soon get the power to transform into who holds the power of the legendary Linkle Stone Pearl. After she got the powers of Pearl, she has a human form. At earth, she calls herself . Abilities Wa-tan has, from the beginning, the power of music and can freely use the power of the Linkle Note Book. She usually uses the power to support Cure Mythical and upgrade her Golden Linkle Attacks. She can also use the power of the Linkle Stones herself to create a musical environment for her. Appearance As a toddler, Wa-tan is pretty short, having the size of a grown-up's hand. She has blue curly hair, which she has tied to twintails. She wears a black headband with black cat ears. Her She wears mostly orange and white outfits with a clef on her hips. Her eye color is orange. As a 12-year-old, she has slightly longer hair, still tied to twintails and she still wears cat ears. She wears note-shaped earrings and a white flower in her hair. She wears a white blouse without sleeves but a collar. Over the blouse, she wears a necklace with a butterfly and a silver clef attached to it. She wears a dark blue skirt and black boots. Personality Wa-tan is a playful young girl with a short temper. She usually agures with Ama when Ama is in her only child mood again. However, most of time, she is lovely and easy to handle. She loves to play with others and loves to make noises especially when she's supposed to be quiet. She rejects to see Ama as the legendary witch and will never listen to her - or that's at least what she says. History Wa-tan was born the moment Miyuna Ama and Makurun found the Linkle Note Book. In that moment, she had already toddler age and was slightly able to talk. Since that, she has been with them two, living with them or powering up Cure Mythical's attacks. Relationships *'Miyuna Ama' - The person who tries to care for Wa-tan after she was born. They usually fight like they were sisters. *'Makurun' - Wa-tan's "Usagi-kun", whom she really likes and also likes to play with. Unlike Ama, Wa-tan listens to Makurun's warnings and sees him as something like a brother. *'Liora' Cure Armonia '''Cure Armonia' is Wa-tan's Pretty Cure Alter Ego, which she gains after growing to an almost teenage. She is the Pretty Cure of Music and Peace, as well as the owner of the Linkle Stone Pearl. Cure Armonia is represented by the clef. She transforms by saying the phrase "Melodica・Three-Quarters・Go!". Her main attack is Pearl Holy Magnificent, which she can only perform if she has her weapon, Silver Harmony Lyre. Attacks * - Cure Armonia's main attack that she can only perform with her Silver Harmony Lyre. Etymology - Wakana comes from meaning "harmony", "serenity" or "peace" and meaning "play" or "playing". The name was made up by Liora when she introduced Wa-tan to her friends. - literally means "pretty", "nice" or "beautiful". So her name means "beautiful harmony playing". - Wa-tan's name comes from the Kanji 和 meaning "harmony". Cure Armonia - Armonia is the Italian word for "Harmony". Trivia Category:Golden Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:FairyCures Category:FairySina